


You forfeit the place in my heart

by EmNeuroMxya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, Heartbreak, Letters, Slight Poetry, reconcilliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmNeuroMxya/pseuds/EmNeuroMxya
Summary: Alexander released the Reynolds Pamphlet leaving Eliza's heart to shatter into pieces.Can the love of his life find the place in her heart to forgive him or will the arrogant tomcat be left to regret his decisions for the remainder of his life, living with only the memory of when he was hers?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 42
Kudos: 38





	1. I hope that you burn

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chartered story  
> I will try to update every week

Eliza decided on sending the children to her mother and father’s home in hopes of shielding them from the heartbreak she was currently experiencing.

There she sat against the door listening to him cry from the other side. It broke her heart to hear his apology, but something deep inside of her refused to open the door to him. She did not have any more fight in her, he knew that.

He had broken her and she was far beyond repair. That night she slept back turned against the door not having enough strength to move back to her bed. Not wanting to be there anyway. Remembering how sacred that space had been to her, at least she thought it used to mean the same to him.

I had secret meetings with her, most of them in my own house She shuddered at the thought of the man that she loved, the man that she thought loved her taking this woman up to their bedroom. What exactly went threw his mind, Was he truly that unsatisfied in their marriage. Days passed, Eliza held up in that room which she could not bear the thought of being in. It was an understatement to say that she was heartbroken.

This man who she thought she knew had turned out to be someone completely different. Someone unrecognizable. God. If someone had told her that the kind, gentle-yet arrogant man she had married was going to cheat on her with a married woman then pay her husband to keep silent she would have believed him incapable. Yet here she stood in a room surrounded by his letters, letters he had written to her speaking of unconditional love, letters she had written to him professing her feelings. A wave of sudden anger overcame her as she gathered the letters, walking down to the parlor carrying them. He watched her, not daring to say a word. It was the first time he had seen her in days and yet she did not acknowledge his presence.

He watched her carry a box over to the fireplace. He could tell that she had been crying, her eyes puffy and red similar to his. “Eliza please talk to me” he spoke in a soft voice, almost unfamiliar to him. Alexander was always very sure of himself. He never spoke reluctantly. Yet here he was watching her take the letters that she had written to him out of the box where she kept them. “Eliza please talk to me darling” Definitely wrong word choice.

“Do not even try Alexander” Her voice was harsh, jabbing knives into his heart like an ice-sharp knife. “Alexander” he thought to himself. She never called him Alexander. When they met she addressed him as Colonel, they began their courtship and she referred to him as Alex, they were wed and she referred to him as my love, and here they were kneeling in front of the fireplace broken, because of him. He had ruined everything. He had not even been able to face his two children before Eliza had sent them to her parents. He could not blame anyone but himself for the torment he was now facing, It was killing him slowly, watching the empty look in her eyes as she burnt the letters he sent her. One by one the fire burnt higher, ironically the one in his heart had been set out with a cold bucket of water. “Eliza please don- “Please WHAT-she snapped “Don’t burn the letters, after what you did, you have no right to even speak- He saw her eyes tear up before she composed herself, not wanting him to see her broken “Was it worth it” She whispered watching his last letter burn, the letter he had sent her the night before their wedding, speaking of the great love that he had for her No one has captivated my as you have my angel, my one true love, I promise to the god you look to that you will never pass hardships or helplessness with my by your side m sweet bride to be, We shall be wed by this coming dawn, as my heart soars with joy I write to you “Were those nights you spent with that woman in our bed enough for you” He stayed silent Shoulders slumped, a position of defeat.

“How long after I left did you invite her into our bed” She needed to know. What had this woman done to get him to submit to her? Had he even thought of her or their children when he was paying her husband? “Eliza please just- Again she interrupted. Alexander had never seen her like this. When they met she was shy, quiet, like a distant star that would fade away if you leaned to close, He longed to touch.

As time went on he realized she was kind, caring, trusting, beautiful, Inside and Out. The letters he had written to her spilled out truth. She had bewitched him.

Of Course, when he met Angelica he felt a spark, but when he met Eliza he practically saw fireworks. Later he had discovered facets about her that he loved. How she could not only be kind and trusting but passionate and demanding. The way she was completely willing to give herself to him and every way and here he sat watching her burn the letters, burn their memories. “Answer me. Do I truly mean that little to you, Can you not do me the bare minimum of giving me an answer?” She was cold. “Two Weeks” Barely audible he spoke. “Two Weeks-That’s how important our marriage was to you. You let that girl into your life, into OUR bed after two weeks!”

Her voice became louder, harsher with every scream. “Did you even think about what you would expose our children to? what are you going to tell them, Alexander” Tears began to stream down her face, her words beginning to sound more like cries than like yells. Alexander could not bear to see her in this state. He moved over to her and embraced her will all of the strength that he had. He could feel her trying to escape his touch but all that he wanted to do was comfort her. “Please don’t push me away my love,”

He thought that she was going to relax in his arms but instead she pushed him away harshly.

“You should have thought about that before you brought that girl into our bed, by clearing your name, you have ruined our lives, Alexander, so spare me the anguish of telling you this again, the only reason I am still with you is that unlike you I think about our children and, I know that they love you far too much to see your part, but don’t confuse yourself, you forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed, you’ll sleep in your office instead, I don’t want you anywhere near me, I hope you’re happy with your legacy”


	2. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass and although from the outside it seems like the Hamilton family has returned to normal,  
> Walls hear whisperings of the silent war raging on between the once happy couple,  
> Can Alexander really lie with no longer having a home in Eliza's heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for the next chapter

Over the next few weeks, much had happened in Alexander and Eliza’s life. Alexander had moved his things into his office after various heartbreaking encounters with his wife. She now spoke to him only when necessary. Although heartbroken Alexnader could not find probable cause to be upset with her. Any other woman would have left him and taken their children from him. Regardless even in the hell, they were currently facing, Elia still thought about his happiness, or at least that of their children. How could I have been so stupid, he thought to himself. I was weak. I had the perfect marriage. The perfect wife, and yet I ruined it, for what? But what was the point now, she would never forgive me. Alexander soon drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep feeling lonely and empty.

Across the house in the guest bedroom, Eliza laid in bed clutching the blankets around her cold-shaking body. Since finding out about the affair, she could not fathom the idea of sleeping in their bedroom. Some nights were harder than others for Eliza.

Of course, they still ate dinner together for the sake of the children. Angelica was far too young to understand the severity of what was going on but the one Eliza truly worried about was Phillip, from the very beginning he was always one with his father, and being the oldest, he was the one who understood most of what was going on. Some days he would walk into Alexander’s office and ask his father why he had slept there the previous night or why his mother and him had not taken their evening ride like they were accustomed to, so for his sake, Alexander and Eliza put on a facade. Every night at dinner they would talk and act as if they were perfectly content with each other, but behind the masks, they were both heartbroken. As mad as he had made her, as many tears as she had shed over his affair, it still hurt her to see how much weight he had lost. Seeing the dark circles under his eyes-the puffiness that they now carried, similar to hers, she thought. Most nights Eliza laid awake thinking of how different she thought their life was going to be. But here they were and the only option left was to get threw it. She could not let herself get swallowed in the deep abyss of pain and darkness that she felt. She needed to stay strong for her children.

But regardless of how many weeks passed or how many touches, she rejected him. Every night Eliza and Alexander would fall asleep at different ends of the house, a silent war raging on, with thoughts of each other in mind. The only consolation in the minds of both was that their children were okay. But could that suffice? No, Alexander missed Eliza. She was not physically gone, but she was a mere ghost of who he had once known, and he wanted her back.

-Months had passed but the hearts of both still cried with pain.

The night was dark, The skies thundered with anger, Poured with pain.

In his office there Alexander Hamilton sat, composing a letter which he planned to leave under the door of his ghostly beloved.

 _My dear Eliza_ ,

Could he start it like that, would she even continue reading, No.

_Eliza,_

_My heart aches at the distant behavior_ -

No, he could not bring himself to continue. What could he truly say to her? She had not let him talk to her about their marriage or how they were going to survive this, if he wanted her to read the letter he was composing it had to be raw, It had to come from deep in his heart. From the shadows where he hid his deepest pains, those he hid from even himself.

_Eliza,_

_I have composed this letter with the uncertainty you will even read it. It would be a false statement for me to tell you that I do not wish for you to forgive me._

_My heart aches at the memories of a happier time._

_Every awakening brings the painful thought that one more day has come in which I am without your love, Yet I find it nowhere in my heart to beg for your forgiveness,_

_Asking for a place back in your heart seems unfair when I know I do not deserve one._

_I have become merely a peasant living in a castle with my queen._

_Though I find it nowhere possible I would one day gain back your forgiveness,_

_I will try to gain not only your forgiveness but the place in your heart where I one day happily resided_.

After composing it, he decided to not sign it. After placing it under Eliza’s door, he walked down the stairs, not caring about the raging storm outside, he walked to the stables, If sleep was not going to accompany him on this night, he would take a long ride to clear his thoughts.

Alexander rode at a steady pace for a while before leaning forward, raising his body slightly making his horse gallop at full speed. He felt the wind and rain crash against his body as he rode full speed, in the distance he could see another horse coming toward him. Squinting his eyes he noticed it was Eliza who had clearly lost control of her horse. Quick as the lightning currently in the sky she flashed passed him trying to gain the control back of her horse. Alexander’s horse soon followed after her trying to catch enough speed before he grabbed hold of her reigns calming down the terrified animal.

“What on earth are you doing out riding” Alexander asked once they had gotten back to the stables, both soaked with water. “I was riding” Eliza answered harshly. “I did not expect the storm to continue as bad as it did” She continued in a quieter tone. “You could have gotten hurt Elizabeth” It was the most they had spoken outside of being with their children for months and Eliza cringed at the harsh tone of his voice. He only called her Elizabeth when he was truly upset with her.

“Well-What about you, I clearly was not the only one who could have gotten hurt riding this late” She matched his tone equally as harsh before stomping off to the house. Alexander smiled to himself for a brief second. The encounter had been short and hostile but the hint of worry in her voice gave him the slightest bit of happiness. She still worries about me, he thought to himself. Maybe I can win my place back in her heart after all.

Eliza got to her bedroomed colder than she was out in the storm. She quickly hurried to change out of her wet clothes, sitting at her vanity brushing through her tangled hair she relived the encounter. Feeling his hands brush over hers as he grabbed the reins of her horse felt just as it did the first day they met.

_Elizabeth Schuyler, It's a pleasure to meet you_

She remembered hating being called Elizabeth, but her mother had always insisted on her introducing herself as such.

 _Thank you for all your service_.

He brought out his hand as she placed hers over his.

_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it._

He always did have a way with words. Eliza found herself smiling like an idiot in her mirror at the memory before she heard a loud thundering sound from outside her window, she wondered, Did he enchant her in the same way he had done with her? Did he bring his lips up to her hand placing a delicate kiss, as soft as the petal of a rose? Had he written her such letters as he had written to her, Did he truly mean those words he had written with such careful strokes of a quill? A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. Walking over to check who it was, she noticed a folded piece of paper in the corner, picking it up she noticed the familiar writing of her name, knowing who it was from she placed the letter to the side before opening the door being greeted by the sight of her younger daughter Angelica clutching a small blanket onto her chest. “Mommy I am scared” the tiny child in front of her spoke with a voice full of fear. “My sweet girl you have nothing to fear, you shall spend the night here with me” Eliza picked up her daughter and carried her into her bed. Before drifting off to sleep Angelica asked “Mommy why is Daddy in his office”. Eliza’s heart broke into a million pieces, looking over at the letter in the corner of her vanity she wondered, Will this ever be enough?


	3. Just a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eliza let Alexander try to win her back or will their marriage be ruined forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again

Days had passed since their encounter in the stable.   
Eliza again found herself in front of her vanity combing through the knots in her hair.  
Though she seemed to be eyeing the letter she had still not opened more.  
What exactly did he have to tell that could not have been spoken directly to her.

  
As much as she tried to concentrate on her hair, her eyes continued to travel to the letter.  
Curiosity got the best of her as she placed her hairbrush to the side before grabbing the folded paper sitting beside the box that used to contain the letters that Alexander wrote to her,  
She felt her heart sink at the memory of how content and giddy she used to get when she received a letter from him.

  
She recalled one where he told her of the foolish behavior he presented himself with when he forgot his password and could not get into where they were camped, as if she had truly bewitched him, she thought.  
If that had been true he would not have laid eyes on another.  
Her emotions were as unbalanced as ever.  
Eliza felt as if she was at a constant battle with herself.  
Of course, she wanted to let him back into her life, but how could she truly forgive his fault, when she still did not know exactly what happened.  
The only time they ever talked about the affair with less than minimal detail was the night that she had set fire to their correspondence, and even then the pain was so unbearable, nothing was truly said that had any meaning.   
-  
Alexander was on his way to see his children before-he stopped next to her bedroom, her door was open as always.  
The picture of perfection, An angel brought down from heaven he thought to himself.  
She was sitting in front of her Vanity still dressed in her nightdress, long brown hair falling down onto her back, waves perfectly set.   
He inspected her closely, his heart leaping with joy as he watched her read his letter.  
Her fingers brushed over the page.

_Knock Knock_

Eliza turned quickly hiding away the letter.  
“What are you doing here,” she asked covering herself up.  
Alexander’s last intent was to cause a disruption, however he found it slightly funny that her first instinct was to cover herself up, he had seen her naked an infinite amount of times before, and yet her cheeks reddened at the simple notion of him seeing her in her nightgown made her shy.  
They had not been together in months, he could not remember the last time they had been this close-enough to touch, enough to kiss.  
He walked closer to her slowly. “I-um”  
Alexander Hamilton at a loss for words. She thought to herself, This is a very rare occurrence.  
“I was going to see the children” He composed himself “We have not seen much of each other outside of dinner Eliza, are you avoiding me”   
Again he walked closer to her moving his hand up to her arm.   
For a second she leaned into his touch, her body aching for more, her heart screaming to stop.  
“Well I am almost certain they are awake” she leaned away from him in hopes of trying to get him to leave. She could not do this to herself. Not again.  
“Yeah I will be on my way” Alexander cleared his throat before walking out to see his children.  
-  
Hours later Alexander was in his office scribbling away at the papers in front of him but his mind was clearly elsewhere as he threw another paper into the trash pile.   
His mind could not focus on financial advice when all that he truly wanted was to run across the house and beg forgiveness of his beautiful wife, All that he truly wished was to turn back time. He had truly been damned that day.  
How could he have not been Man enough to say no to her, to not resect his wife?   
Now here he was paying the consequences of his actions.  
I have to win back her heart, Alexander thought to himself.  
Hopefully, her heart would still accept him.  
Hours later dinner had been prepared, as they did every day the Hamilton family sat around the table to eat.   
Though today something was different.

  
“A flower for the most beautiful angel of all”   
Alexander walked over to Eliza and handed her a blush pink rose.  
Eliza looked up at him with a puzzled expression painted across her face.  
“What is this for?” she asked curiously.  
“As I said, It is for the most beautiful angel.”   
Alexander flashed her that smile that could enchant any.   
“Thank you” she spoke, cheeks as pink as the rose in her hands.   
She brought the rose up to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell.  
Across the table, the children sat watching with intrigue.  
“Now will you do me the favor of accompanying me on a walk after dinner angel”   
Eliza watched a subtle expression of uncertainty in his face as she debated internally if she should really accept his invitation.  
“Why not”   
-  
While they walked through the garden, Eliza felt butterflies in her stomach, as she had on his first visit to her.  
“Alexander I have a question”   
He internally cringed, Alexander. She sounded so cold.  
“Yes”  
“Why did you invite me here” Eliza asked bluntly.  
“We haven’t been here since-before” She spoke quietly this time.  
Alexander felt his heart sink slightly. All he could do was be honest.

  
“Truth be told, Eliza” he walked forward placing his hands over hers “I know that I am undeserving of you but I want to win you back”   
He was expecting for her to run away from him as she had done the night at the stables or ask him to leave as she had that morning, yet that was not the case, She simply walked forward and continued walking.   
After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. 

  
“Alexander, I do not think that- “Wait Eliza” he interrupted her “I know that I am undeserving of a second chance but I beg of you my angel, give me a chance to prove my love to you and earn your forgiveness, I promise to you here that if you do not wish I will accept defeat, however, If you let me try, Just one chance I ask of you?”

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger


	4. Can it be saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is ready to hear Alexander out but does that really mean forgiveness?

“Alexander, I do not think that- “Wait Eliza” he interrupted her “I know that I am undeserving of a second chance but I beg of you my angel, give me a chance to prove my love to you and earn your forgiveness, I promise to you here that if you do not wish I will accept defeat, however, If you let me try, Just one chance I ask of you?”

Eliza stood in front of him for what seemed like an eternity, the room felt like it was spinning in circles.  
She was not sure for how long she stood there, All she knew was that he waited.  
“Okay”   
Eliza watched his face light up with joy at her answer.  
“My darling Eliza- he picked her up in one swift motion, spinning her around.  
“Alexander, please-  
He put her on the floor gently.  
“Forgive me, Eliza, I have but one request”  
She watched him with curiosity before responding “What is it?”  
“You never called me Alexander before, I only wish you would-”  
“Alex-She interrupted him placing her hand on his face “If this is going to work, we have to talk about everything, however now I have to go get the children prepared for bed. Meet me when it gets dark, we can talk everything threw then, okay”   
Without giving him a chance to respond, Eliza ran towards their house.   
Alexander Hamilton, the most arrogant, self - proclaimed hero in all of New York stood there, stunned.   
He never thought that she would ever speak to him again, yet there he stood in the garden where they had spent countless nights making love under the stars, stunned.  
His dear Eliza was finally going to be his again, and this time, he was going to make sure that no one got in between them again.   
-  
Once again Eliza found herself in front of her vanity mirror suddenly feeling in great distress as she tamed her curls into place, She honestly did not understand why she was given such terrible hair. Both her sisters had gorgeous curly hair that sat tamely upon their heads, giving neither as much of an issue as hers did.

She truly did not know why she was putting so much effort into her appearance, after all, they were already married.  
However deep down Eliza sometimes wondered if Alex was not happy in their marriage.  
Was that the true reason behind his affair with that woman.   
Eliza tried to push all thoughts aside as she prepared herself.   
Alexander would be here any minute. She thought to herself when she heard a knock at the door. Eliza felt a flood of nerves in her stomach trying as hard as possible to break threw like a flood of water pushing against a dam in hopes of breaking what kept it held in.   
She was greeted by a smiling Alexander standing at her door.  
“Hello” she really was not sure how she was supposed to react, they had been at war with each other for so long.   
He leaned in to give her a small hug which she gladly accepted, however Alexander’s hopes seemed to be interrupted when she pushed him away from her slightly.  
“Alex we have to talk this through, If this is going to work, If we are going to give us another chance, we have to talk about it”   
The air was suddenly filled with tension.   
“Okay...what do you want to start with” he looked at her reluctantly knowing that nothing would get solved if they did not have this conversation.  
“Where did you meet her” Eliza asked trying to keep herself as composed as possible.  
“She showed up here, um- two weeks after your departure with the children, I was working late and she came asking for help”   
She watched him speak, she watched his face turn with regret.   
“She showed up here- in our home” Eliza felt a knife jab into her heart.  
“Yes”   
God the pain I have put her through. He thought to himself.   
“She told me that her husband beat her and-  
“And what” Eliza had grown frustrated. It was clear that he did not want to have this conversation.  
“She came to me crying, she said that her husband beat her and-cheated on her”   
Alexander spoke reluctantly. He could see the anger in her eyes.   
“So you felt bad for her husband’s infidelity and decided what? That you would cure all her sorrows? That you would water the seeds of his misdeeds, planting your own? Putting your family in the limelight? Exposing us to the embarrassment and pain of YOUR infidelity?”   
Eliza’s voice became louder as she spoke to him.   
Alexander knew that if he stayed quiet they would get nowhere.   
He had never before raised his voice at her, even when she previously screamed at his face for hours he stayed silent, knowing that if he did not defend himself, she would never forgive him. He was going to have to fight her if he was going to win back her love.   
“NO Eliza that was not what I planned to do-Then what did you plan to do” Eliza interrupted him. “I planned on giving her money and sending her on her way” He shouted back.  
“And what she miraculously ended up in our bed” Eliza was not going to back down.   
This was a War and If she was going to get their marriage back she was going to break down every wall that he had ever put up and if that meant having to know every detail of his affair, so be it.  
“No Eliza that’s not what happened-Then tell me what according to you happened” Again she interrupted him.   
Alexander was growing frustrated. She was not listening to what he was saying so he shouted.   
“I felt bad for her, She began to cry, I offered her money and because she was in such distress I walked her home, then she invited me inside”  
Seeing as there was no expression on Eliza’s face he continued.   
“I accepted because I felt it would have been impolite if I had refused. Once inside she-”  
He paused again, backing down from battle as he had never done before. He had no more strength in him. He wanted his family back but he could not bear to see her in the state she was in. So they sat for what seemed like an eternity.   
Then, they began again.  
“Once inside-Once inside what? Alex” She spoke calmly, if they were going to continue, she had to remain calm.   
“Once inside she asked if I wanted a drink which I took before she led me up to her bedroom where I spent that night” He felt a lump form in his throat as he spoke “the next few weeks continued,I-I missed you and I regretted it instantly yet I found myself meeting her here until you sent me the letter telling me you were going to return, I ended the affair”   
“You used her” Eliza spoke after hearing his explanation, It was not good enough.  
“You used her for sex while I was gone” The tone in her voice was harsh;discusted.   
“I made a mistake Eliza, Please forgive me”   
Silence. Again. Alexander felt as if he was at the end of a long tunnel.   
“Forgive you? That’s what you ask of me?” Again she stayed silent.   
“I want one thing from you” Eliza said, she truly did want her husband back but if she was going to get back to how everything was before, there had to be honesty   
“I want you to take me to her home”   
“No Eliza” he spoke without giving it any second thought. He could not let her speak to Mariah Reynolds. Their marriage could never be saved.   
“Alex I am not asking you, I am letting you know that I will visit this woman tomorrow. You can either tell me where she lives or I will have found myself in a predicament having to ask the townspeople if they know where the woman who screwed my husband lives”   
Alexander has never heard her speak in such a way. Technically she should have obeyed him. That is what the laws stated. Not only the laws, that is what every woman who was married was to do, obey their husband.   
However Alexander always did like it the other way around. He liked it that Eliza had always stood up for herself. She had never been the wife who simply obeyed her husband blindly or looked away when he was doing something that was incorrect. They were partners; equals.   
“Okay Eliza, however I ask that you let me accompany you-“No” Eliza spoke sharply. “I will do this on my own, I will meet you after I return, Now please leave me to sleep Alex”.   
He watched her stunned, she was really determined to do this.


	5. Over

Silence echoed through the house, Children sound asleep dreaming of colorful places;happy times, but silence was not the only sound coming from this home. 

The rustling sound of a body moving from side to side in hopes of sleeping.   
Eliza laid in bed wondering if she could really go visit that woman. 

After countless months of fights,screams,tears,she thought she was finally ready to forgive him but could she really. 

Was Eliza really going to be able to forget that image that constantly played in her head, her husband in their bed-the bed where their marriage had been consumed, the bed where they not only spent times filled with passion and love, but the place where they had consoled each other in times of hardships. 

Eliza remembered being terrified of motherhood when pregnant with Phillip.   
Alexander has just retired from the war, he had spent every second with her, making sure that she was comfortable but even with his attentive behavior, Eliza still found herself sobbing at the fear of not being enough. 

She worried of if she could truly be a good mother but like always he had been there supporting her, not only as her husband but as her friend;her best friend.   
But he had ruined that.   
He disgraced their life the day he led that woman up to their bed. 

Could she really forgive him for committing the most unspeakable;unforgivable sin? 

Would she ever be able to trust him blindly as she once had before? 

Why am I even doing this? Eliza thought to herself. What good would visiting this woman be? What exactly would I be proving?   
Maybe I should not go? 

Is it truly worth fighting for a man who cares so little about how you felt, He took her to the bed he shared with you, she thought to herself.   
Maybe it was ruined forever. 

Thoughts flooded Eliza’s mind. It was going to be a long night. 

Across the house Alexander laid uncomfortably on his couch. He really hoped that Eliza would reconsider her decision by morning.   
Of course he had ended ties with Mariah, but something deep in him screamed that if Eliza was to visit her, their marriage could never be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for posting such a short chapter but I could not get on with the story without writing this point, the next chapter will be longer.  
> Comment any thoughts or recommendations


	6. That would be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza might start to regret the idea of giving Alexander a second chance,  
> Will things ever return to what they were before,If not, what would their relationship become?

The following morning Eliza awoke to silence, she truly was surprised that her children had not come to awaken her as they accustomed to.   
Memories came to mid of a happier time, Alexander still slept with her in the bedroom they had once shared, her children burst threw the door every morning content as could be awakening their parents, toppling them; embracing them with all of their love. 

  
If only she could have stayed as happy as she was then, If only he had not-  
Anger. A feeling that she seemed to be overcome with for many of her days. 

  
Eliza could not say that the past few days had been better between Alexander and herself, but she could also not deny the fact that she had her guard up.   
Yes, She has given him a chance to prove to her that he was sorry, that he was worth fighting for but in truth, she did not know if she was capable of going back to the marriage that she had with him before. 

  
Although she had never been a wife who had willingly submitted to any request; whim that her husband had, she often found herself begging him for attention. Begging him to give attention to their children who needed him more than she did.   
Of course, she knew that he loved her and their children, or at least she thought so, but she also knew that his desire for power, money, a legacy also held a place deep in his heart. 

  
Eliza recalled the day that he discovered that she was carrying their child.   
She remembered tears flooding his eyes, words peaking of being undeserving of her, asking if she would truly relish the pleasure of being a poor man’s wife?   
How did he not understand that all she ever needed to be content was a family, a family with him?   
How things had changed. 

  
There she sat, in the room, she had occupied since finding out about his affair, she could not bear to stay in their bedroom, the room where she knew he had taken that woman, undressed, made love to as he had done countless times with her, she truly felt sick to her stomach.   
Suddenly Eliza was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.  
Surprised to see him standing there, dressed to a T. 

  
“Goodmorning Eliza” he spoke softly clearly wanting to know her decision on today’s visit.   
“Relax Alex, I have rethought my decision from yesterday, I will not visit Mariah Reynolds today, but I am going to need you to understand that if we are truly going to get threw this if this marriage is truly going to survive, I need time-and” She stopped herself. Was she going to give up this easily? “I am not sure If I will ever be able to- “I know Eliza” he stopped her mid-sentence. “Eliza when I tell you that I love you I not only mean as my wife, I mean as my friend and most sincerely I am going to tell you that if your wish is to only see me as only that from now, I will not object” 

  
Eliza watched Alexander with intrigue as he spoke “Would you truly be content with me seeing you as nothing more” She asked confusión painted across her face “My dear” he brought his hand up to caress her face “I will long for you to love me again as I love you for as long as I love, though I am suffering greatly at your indifference, it would be selfish of me to say that I am deserving of your love. I know I do not deserve you Eliza” He watched her eyes fill with hears “If friendship is the only thing you want from me not I will live in pain until god shall terminate my earthly career but to be near you, that would be enough” 

  
“Alex I truly am sorry but- I cannot give you the answer that I know you long for.” Eliza spoke with pain in her voice “I have never stopped loving you but I do not know if I can do it again, be the wife who loves you blindly, trusts you blindly after what you have done”   
She truly did feel broken inside at seeing his face. 

  
“Eliza I am going to give you all the time you need, but let me explain that although if you reject me I will be here as a friend until that day arrives I will work to gain you back as my wife” 

  
Eliza watched him walk out, stunned at what he had told her.   
Could Alexander Hamilton, the man who was known as a tomcat by many before their marriage, become her friend and nothing more?   
Would it work, Would she regret her decision year from now?

  
Looking back on her life, Eliza always wondered what type of life she would have?  
She knew the life that her parents wanted for her, Marry a rich man, Be a proper lady who tends to her husband and children, Never speak out of place, Obey.   
A list of things she had never been complainant about.   
Though her life had not turned out that way, she not only knew that her affair had affected her and their children, but her family.   
The newspaper wrote “The Son in Law of War Hero Phillip Schulyer Infidelity?”  
If only she could go back to a happier time.   
-  
Alexander sat in his office, Once again unable to concentrate on anything but their discussion.   
He was composing a letter to Peggy.   
Yes, Peggy was the sister of the woman he loved but she was also one of his best friends who he had become estranged with because of his affair. In trying to fix his relationship with Eliza, he also wanted his friend back, although at this moment the only thing that he truly wanted was to speak about how idiotic he had seemed. 

_My Dear Friend,_   
_I have taken the liberty to write to you,_   
_I am well aware of my fault and have tried to mend it,_   
_Though I know I am undeserving of the love of your sister,_   
_I write to discuss how stupid I have been In begging for your sister’s forgiveness._   
_I Have told her than insight of her no longer wanting me as her husband,_   
_I would be content as her Friend._   
_The idiocy of what I have said has tormented me deeply._   
_Peggy, I understand that you are angry with me but I am in desperate need of your assistance,_   
_I truly would not be able to live without Eliza._   
_I have found myself torn. Broken._

Alexander truly hoped that Peggy replied, Even if she didn’t, he knew that she would read the letter, Hopefully, he could fix things with her as well.   
Though writing the letter, he still found himself unable to think of anything but Eliza.  
Would she ever truly forgive him, could she forgive him after what he had done, could he really blame her if she wanted nothing more than to be his friend?   
Maybe that was all the heavens intended them to be.   
Though he knew he would not be able to take it if-   
If his wife moved on, If she found love in the arms of another, If she felt what she had one day felt for him for another.   
What would he do if she moved on, leaving him to burn? 


	7. In Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littlest Hamilton should be enjoying her big day, though her parents seem to be doing the opposite

  
Two Weeks had passed since Alexander confessed his plans to Eliza, wanting to get her back but being able to accept if she wanted nothing to do with him.  
Since that day neither had been able to sleep well. 

Many nights were spent starring at the sky wondering if life was ever going to be the same.   
Though today had to be different, for a very different reason, it was little Angie’s birthday, so regardless of how awkward it would be, both Eliza and Alexander would have to put their differences aside for one day to please their daughter. 

That morning Eliza woke up early to prepare the children breakfast, having invited Alexander to join them the previous night.   
Soon after Alexander came into the kitchen with a surprised look on his face. 

  
“Sorry I was not expecting you to be awake”   
Neither had spoken much in the last two weeks, feeling it was best to let tension simmer down a bit.   
“I thought it would be a good idea to make Angie breakfast”   
The tension could truly be cut with a knife, Neither was sure how to act.   
“That’s a good idea, do you need any assistance”   
Eliza looked up, puzzled.

  
Alexander Hamilton had never asked to help cook before, nor did she believe that he possessed the correct set of skills to be successful.   
Alexander Hamilton was good at many things. He was good at winning battles, He was good at leading an army, He was good at writing, He was good at being a Lawyer, but cooking was not something Eliza believed he could be good at. 

  
“You want to help me prepare breakfast” she practically choked out, smile plastered across her face.   
“Why not, and what’s so funny?” He asked pretending to be hurt by her lack of faith.   
“Well” She was trying her best to keep the grin off of her face “You have never tried to help cook before, and I am almost certain you have very little experience”   
“I must say I am truly wounded by your lack of faith” Alexander joked holding out his hands allowing her to hand him the bowls.   
Finally, they were comfortable again. The conversation was flowing easily. Neither being forced to have a polite small talk as they had been before. It was almost like thing shad returned to the way they were before. 

  
Sadly happiness is always short-lived. 

  
Eliza mixed the porridge before she was brought away from her actions hearing a crashing sound. Looking up she saw Alexander picking up glass from the floor.   
“Let me help” Eliza spoke walking over to his side leaning down to help him pick up the broken glass. 

  
She felt his face inch closer to hers before he slowly put his hand on her cheek.   
One….his face slowly moved closer to hers. Two...their lips touched, softly brushing against each other, Three...they found a rhythm, the glass beneath them; ancient history.   
Alexander pulled Eliza closer to him, their kiss becoming rougher, his mouth on hers was demanding, full of force.  
-  
God his mouth felt so good. Eliza thought to herself.   
For a second all was forgotten, they were there together, in the moment enjoying each other.   
He was kissing her and she felt the walls she help up come crashing down. 

  
The walls she felt were becoming her home.   
Kissing him was intoxicating. A drug she could not seem to quit.   
She could feel his hands in her hair, slightly tugging, pulling her closer to him.  
She fought the urge to let out a moan of pleasure.

  
Everything was perfect until it wasn’t.  
Her mind had wandered far from her body, a picture in her mind haunting her as it had before.

  
A picture of him in their bed, naked though the woman by his side was not her, It was the mystery woman to whom she still could not place a face on.   
“No-She pushed him away “Alexander please”  
Alexander. He thought. He had pushed her too far.   
“I can’t Alex, I-She felt the tears start to stream down her face “I thought this would be easy but can’t you see Alex, I am broken I- Her voice began to crack. She could no longer hold it in. 

  
“Im terrified Alex, I don’t know if I can do it, Can’t you see? I feel like I am bound in chains, Stuck in the recurring nightmare of you with that woman,I just cannot do this”   
He watched her cry, and he felt as horrible as he did the day he arrived home to her in tears, begging him to tell her that it was a lie, that he had not completely ruined their marriage. “Eliza please do not cry, It breaks my heart to see you in this state” Alexander walked to her and grabbed her face pulling her close to him “I am sorry, I am so sorry”   
What else could he truly say to her?

  
Suddenly they were interrupted by the stomping of tiny feet walking down the stairs.  
Both rushed to compose themselves and to pick up the glass from the floor.   
“Goodmorning Mama, Papa” Little Angie, and Phillip arrived in the kitchen.  
“Mama why are Papa and your eyes puffy,” Little Angie asked full of curiosity.  
“That is of no importance my darling girl” Eliza tried to change the subject quickly not wanting any further attention on the subject.  
“There however is something very important going on today isn’t there” Alexander intervened “Who’s special day is it exactly” He asked kneeling down to pick up his littlest child into the air.   
“Mine Papa” Angie squealed being lifted into the air. 

  
Eliza watched the children play with their father while she continued to prepare breakfast.   
The whole time, she was replaying the moment in her mind. 

  
Could she take the pain, would her heart make it threw living in this constant state of pain?   
The rest of the day went on smoothly, though neither were completely satisfied with the day, though they knew their youngest was content.   
Alexander had to admit to himself that he should not have rushed her. 

  
After all he had been the one who initiated the kiss. He could not contain himself at feeling her as close as she was to him. Her guard had been down and he had taken advantage. He had taken a good moment and ran with him. 

  
Being near her had always made his head fuzzy. It was like he was a completely different person. He stopped using logical thought, His heart took over and all logic was put aside. 

  
Although short lived that kiss could still be felt on both ends that night. 

  
Eliza went to bed dreaming of a better time when she was curled against her once darling Alexander. In his arms resting peacefully, wondering what would happen next. 

  
Down the hall, Alexander once again found himself curled in ball on his couch wishing he had never cheated. Wishing he was by her side, remembering the touch of her lips against his.


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as all had been lost, Eliza gives Alexander a glimmer of hope

The next few days were spent by both separately, not spending much time near one another.  
Alexander decided that he could either see their kiss as a bad thing or as a positive.  
He could see it as a way for her to push herself away from him yet again or he could see it in a positive way, they could be slowly making progress. He could not give up. Alexander knew that he could never simply be Eliza’s friend, so today was the day, he was going to begin his plan to win her back. 

Alexander knew that Eliza was awake making breakfast so he walked threw the back door, assuring no one heard him leave. He walked to the garden and began picking red roses from one of the bushes before going to her bedroom leaving them on her bed with a note that read

A love like mine so tender, true,  
Completely wretched—you away,  
And but half blessed e' en while you stay.   
But when my angel's in my arms.

He hoped this would not push her away from him more.  
Hours later, as the sun was going down Eliza walked back to her bedroom, exhausted from the day.  
Upon entering Eliza’s eyes were met with a beautiful sight of delicate roses placed on her bed.  
She walked over bringing one up to her face inhaling the sweet aroma.   
Placing it up to her lips, Eliza placed a kiss to the petal picturing it was the man who had placed them there.   
After placing them in water Eliza went to retrieve the folded paper from her bed.   
Opening it, she slowly read it 

A love like mine.  
If only she trusted him enough to believe it.  
My angel. She murmured.   
Eliza could remember a time when she loved his nicknames for her. He spoke with such tenderness. Such love. 

She would never want to admit it but his gift truly did fill her with joy, knowing that even though she had rejected him, pushed him away, he was trying. 

Alexander sat in the garden with a book, passing time as he read to his children who were currently falling asleep in his arms.   
Before he knew his eyes had closed as he drifted off to sleep watching the sun go down. 

Eliza walked down the stairs into Alexander’s office with the intent of thanking him for the gift when she noticed where he was threw the window.  
She walked to the garden, smiling at the sight in front of her. Alexander was asleep leaning against a tree, both Angie and Phillip curled on each side of him.   
It warmed Eliza’s heart to see him spending time with their children.   
“Alex” she whispered not wanting to wake their sleeping children.   
“Hmm” he grounded clearly still in a deep sleep. 

“You fell asleep” She laughed quietly motioning for him to help take the children to bed as they were both completely asleep and unable to walk to their rooms.   
Filled with a comfortable silence, both walked to the children’s rooms placing them into bed before meeting in the parlor.   
“I see you have been rather occupied today” Eliza teased sitting next to her cup of tea. 

“The children spoke of wanting to play in the garden, I figured you were off to bed so I would accompany them” Alexander replied clearly still mentally sleeping against a tree.   
“I was going to when someone seemed to have left me a gift” Eliza knew that it was him who had left them but she could not help but tease him “Thank You by the way” she gave him a small smile before changing the subject “Would you like to join me?” she asked motioning to the pot of tea in front of them.   
“Were you not to head to bed? “ Alexander asked. 

“The urge to sleep seems to have suddenly left” Eliza replied pouring him a cup as he sat next to her.   
Eliza was unsure of what exactly she was doing, though she was sure that she was not as cold-hearted as to deny the fact that she had enjoyed the gift he had left her.   
It reminded her of when they had first begun seeing each other.   
Any time he was sent home, he would leave her gifts, love letters, and flowers with poems written about her. They had always made her swoon.   
“The poem was beautiful” she said, remembering the the words he had written.   
“Nothing far from the truth Eliza’   
Of course, he had a witty remark. He would not be Alexander if he had not responded in that way.   
Alexander was surprised at her behavior. Eliza had rejected him every chance she had gotten since findin out about his affair, and now here he was having tea with her as they had done before his misdeed. Surprisingly by her invitation. He was clueless as to what her invitation meant, all that he knew for sure was that he did not want to rush her. If he could spend time with her any time it was worth it. And if this meant he was getting closer to her forgiveness. Flowers were becoming his new best friend. 

There they sat for what seemed like a moment, In reality, they spent hours sitting in the parlor, laughing, talking of their day, as they had once done. 

Though Alexander’s heart leaped with joy, he was also very aware of the distance she still maintained between them.   
Not allowing him to sit as close to her as he used to.   
Not allowed to keep her snuggled close to him.   
Her guard was up, but Alex was not going to give up, they had kissed and even though she had pushed him away, for a split second, she was kissing him back, for a split second it was pure, and they were whole.   
He still had hope. 

Once they noticed how dark it had become outside, both decided on heading to their separate rooms, Eliza to her bedroom; Alex to his office where he unfortunately slept. 

That night Alexander slept as well as he had in a while. Maybe he still had hoped?


	9. A Silent Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,   
> I just wanted to give a preface  
> I am aware that the Yellow Fever came before Alexander's affair, however for the sake of this story, the yellow fever arrived after.  
> I am also aware that not every symptom I describe is not one of the yellow fever,  
> The inaccuracies are just to create a better plot.

To the outside world, it seemed like all was well in the Hamilton household, but inside Alexander still worked towards trying to regain his wife’s trust. Little by little it seemed things were working well for him. Eliza was becoming more accustomed to his presence and had even allowed him to spend more time with her alone. Though she still kept him at a safe distance, unsure of if she was truly ready to completely let him in, and Alexander was okay with that. He knew that he had made a mistake, and if it was any other woman, she would not be trying to forgive him. Though there were still some things that he never would be able to comprehend. Eliza truly was an angel for trying, and he loved her more than ever because of it. 

Though personal life was slowly getting better for the Hamiltons, Sickness surrounded them outside of their home. Yellow fever had arrived in New York, ready to attack anyone who crossed its path. 

Alexander sat in his office, writing to Washington feeling his stomach become very unsettled. Chills shot through his body as he attempted to complete his correspondence. He seemed to not be able to focus. Again, he felt nauseous in the pit of his stomach, as he had the previous night at dinner. He clearly did not have the strength to continue, the letter would have to wait.   
Feeling chills once again coarse through his body, Alexander decided he was going to rest for a bit, walking out to the hall, he went into the drawer where Eliza kept the spare blankets. Suddenly he felt a wave of fog cloud over him before his head began to spin.   
“Alex” He could hear her call his name as his eyes rolled back, he fell to the floor. 

When Alexander awoke he was no longer on the hallway floor but in a bed. Somewhere he had not been in a while. He could hear movement, someone walking around the room. Then it hit him. He was in Eliza’s bedroom. Alexander heard himself groan in pain at the headache he was currently experiencing. A cold towel dampened his forehead. She placed her hands on his face, giving him a reassuring touch. 

“Alex, the doctor is on the way” Eliza spoke softly before placing another blanket around him, knowing how much he liked being warm and comforted when he was sick. 

It was then he realized what was happening. Alexander was well aware of what had swept over New York. The Yellow Fever. 

We worked up the strength to speak “Eliza, The Children “ he coughed out. They could not be around him if this was the case.

“Its already taken care of Alex, I sent them to my Parent’s home” she was trying her best to calm him down, she knew that he needed to stay calm if he was going to get better. 

“No,You too-”No Alex” She interrupted him. Of course Eliza knew they would have this argument. He would want her to leave, but she couldn’t. After everything, they had gone threw. Anyone in their right mind would leave, but she couldn’t leave him, not like this. She hated herself for it but she would never truly be able to leave him. Her heart ached for him every second of every day. 

“Eliza. Please listen to me” His pleas came out more as cries as he felt himself start to crumble. He was burning hot. His head was about to explode. His skin tinted yellow, sickness seeping out of him. 

“I am not going to leave you Alex” She clearly could not be persuaded to leave. He knew there was no point in asking her to leave, so he remained silent. He let her take care of him until the doctor arrived. 

Over the next few days, Alexander’s fevers became less and less. He starts to feel better, eating more, not everything makes him throw up until it all comes crashing down on him again. His fever spiked, his chills get worse, He has not been able to eat in two days. 

Eliza never leaves his side, though now more than ever he feels as if he does not deserve her.  
She spends all of her time tending to him. She has not made him return to his office though he presumes his sickness has much to do with that decision. 

“Alex you really should try eating something,” Eliza tells him, a worried expression painted across her face.   
“I doubt I will be able to hold anything down” he argues not feeling like he had enough strength to eat.   
“Is there anything I can do for you?” Eliza asks. 

She feels her heartbreaking at the sight in front of her. The man that was once strong and healthy has become ill and puny. She knows that she can do nothing medically to make him feel better but at this point, she is willing to do anything. Seeing him in this state is horrific. She wants her husband back, the witty, sarcastic. The man who was not bedridden, feeling his world collapse around him. 

“No darling I will be fine” he speaks with no emotion, feeling like he was a ghost. He had no excitement left in him, no will to continue on. He knew that the reason she was taking care of him was that she felt pity for him. Alexander felt as if he was a shell of the man that he used to be. He felt broken. Yet, in the back of his mind, he wondered if she felt the same way, Is this how she felt when she found out about my affair? His mind was spinning with questions. And his body was failing him.   
The doctors had all told him the same thing. He needed rest and a healthy diet. He would heal with time. Though to Eliza, there was something else. Something that he did not tell her. She could tell in the way he seemed to no longer care about his well being. He refused to eat. He no longer made any intent to try to gain back his strength. If he was going to get better, If this sickness was not going to be the end of Alexander Hamilton, she needed to find out what was going on. 

-  
“Good morning Alex” Eliza speaks happily bringing in a tray of soup. She walks over to him with such grace, it is like he has seen an angel. His gorgeous angel who’s only trying to help him. 

“Goodmorning Eliza” His voice is still groggy but he speaks with a little more life in him than he did the previous day. 

Eliza places the tray on the side of the bed and motions for him to stand, She holds out her hand for him to balance himself while she helps him out of the bed and onto the chair.

He watches as she removes the sheets and pillow covers, relacing them with freshly cleaned ones. 

After she had finished she sat next to him opening the window behind them, in hopes of brightening his mood. 

“Alex you have to try to eat” Eliza says softly picking up the bowl, placing the spoon directly in front of him, asking him to take a bite. 

Alexander complies, he swallows slowly feeling the soup burning his throat. 

“Content,” he asks, giving her a crooked smile showing his unhappiness. 

“No, why are you acting like this” Eliza asked clearly fed up with her husband’s attitude. 

Alexander was slightly taken aback by her question. He did not expect her to be as blunt as she had been. “What do you speak of” He asked, curiosity peaked. 

“Alexander you are not putting in any effort to get well and I would like to know why?” Eliza was displeased and fed up with his behavior. She was going to get to the bottom of his attitude.

Suddenly he snapped. “What the hell is the point Eliza? Why should I try? What exactly is going to come out of my recovery?’’

“What do you mean, what the hell is the point?, God! Alexander do you not understand? I have been fighting to fix this for weeks while you’ve been sick, I’ve been trying to put THIS back together but clearly it isn’t important you anymore” Eliza left the room in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments down below with suggestions :


	10. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander could have ruined his chance with Eliza forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be really short but the next one will be longer

  
There Alexander sat, feeling like an Idiot. He thought that he had lost her forever and here she was trying so hard to fix him. Giving him everything that she had inside of her to try to piece him back together. He really did not deserve her. Alexander knew that he had messed up again and he needed to fix it.   
-  
It had been two months since Alexander got the Yellow Fever. Two months since they had sent their children to Eliza’s parents, only a week since Eliza had yelled in his face, making him feel like the most horrible person in the world and still she took care of him, nursed him back to health, only this time he was actually trying to get healthy. 

“Here is your breakfast” Eliza walked in with a tray, she helped him out of bed and was about to walk out, being as Alexander was becoming healthier, he had regained strength. He did not need her there. 

“Wait” Alexander called, not letting go of her hand.”Please forgive me, Is should not have spoken to you in the way that I did” Once again he felt horrible, undeserving of her.

“Alex you really do not comprehend what I want do you, All I wanted was for you to try, to care about us enough to fight. But when things got hard, you gave up, you didn’t love me enough to fight for life on your deathbed” Once again Eliza found herself in front of him crying, she could not seem to stop the tears from coming out. 

“Eliza please I-Alexander felt tears build up in his eyes “I would be nowhere without you, please do not give up on me now” He watched the look in her eyes soften at his words.

“Alex I could never give up on you, no matter how much I try to let go of you, you’re always on my mind, in my heart” She was spilling her heart for him, and for the first time in months, Alexander felt like he actually had a chance.

“Then please, give me another chance my love” He watched her as he spoke, looking for any sign of hesitation in her eyes. “Give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you, I promise on all that is dear to me that I will not fail you again” 

Silence. The same silence that he had received when she found out about his affair. The same silence he had received when he had asked her to give him a chance to be near her. But they both knew that was not what he was asking for now. He wanted to be her husband again. 

Eliza thought she might have been silent for hours, standing in the same position but in reality, her answer came with a wave of relief for Alexander. 

“Okay” She speaks quietly, he can barely hear her response but happiness overwhelmed him. 

“Okay did you say- “Yes I said okay Alex” Eliza said, giving him a smile that could have ended a thousand wars. 

“My darling Eliza” He reached his hand out pulling her closer to him embracing her tightly.  
“How much I’ve missed this” He whispered to her. 

Feeling him this close to her was different to Eliza. She had become accustomed to being alone, not having him near had been difficult for her, she missed him and she was not sure if she had made the right decision if she was fully ready to become his wife in every sense again, but one thing she knew for sure.   
Alexander was the love of her life, the only one she had ever truly been in love with and he had been dying, and she was about to lose him forever. That thought terrified her more than anything and she wanted him back in her life, so she was going to let him into her life again. 

There they sat, both in the large chair in the corner of the room, silent, happy, embracing each other, recovery was a long road ahead, but they were both going to make it through, together and for them, that would be enough. 


	11. UPDATE

Hey Guys,   
I wanted to know if you have any requests for any chapters that are coming next.   
The chapter that will come after this update is already written but if you have any requests, leave it in the comments :)


	12. One day at a time

Alexander was finally fully recuperated. The doctor had paid him a visit assuring them that Eliza was not sick and that their children could return home whenever they decided fit. 

Eliza could not be happier in life, her relationship with Alexander was improving every day.   
They had still not consummated their reconciliation, she was not sure if she was prepared for that yet.

“Alex the doctor said that the children can return home, I do not understand why do you want them to continue at my parent’s” Eliza asked confused as to why her husband did not want their children to return. 

“Darling do not fret, I will explain everything in a given time, today I have a surprise for you” Alexander explained, the smile on his face giving Eliza no clue as to what he had planned. He always loved giving surprises. Before they had separated, it was something he delighted in many times but what exactly could he be planning so shortly after his recovery. 

“What surprise?” Eliza asked, hoping to get an answer out of him. 

“You’ll see darling, meet me downstairs when you are dressed and I will take you to your surprise” 

If Eliza thought she was going to get an answer out of him, she was wrong as he left her to finish getting dressed. 

When Eliza finished she walked downstairs to find him standing in front of the wagon waiting for her. 

Eliza’s curiosity peaked as he would not give her any insight into where they were headed. After about half an hour of driving, they pulled up in front of a house on 141st Street. 

“Alexander who’s home is this?” Eliza asked admiring the outside look of the house. 

“It’s our new home” Alexander responded, a grin appeared on his face watching his wife’s confused expression. 

“What do you mean it’s ours?” Eliza was still confused as to how he had managed to buy a new house in the short time he had been recovering. 

“Well if you must know my love, I was planning on buying us a new home when I became ill, though the transaction was complete, I had not found the perfect time to tell you about it, would you like to take a closer look” Alex asked watching his wife’s confused look turn to a grin.   
She nodded giving him an excited look. 

Alexander helped her out of the wagon walking her over to the large front gate which he proceeded to open with a key. He watched as she examined their new home. 

Eliza was as happy as she could be knowing that they were moving out of their house. Of Course, that was the first home that they had ever shared and it stored amazing memories, but it was also filled with sadness, anger, and illness. 

This house meant a new beginning for both of them. A chance to start over. 

Eliza took in the view in front of her. The Pathway to the house was cement with the surrounding being grass. Arriving at the front of the house, the land around it was decorated with flowers while the house itself was a light shade of yellow, It was gorgeous, the kind of house Eliza had always dreamed of having. 

She had never liked her childhood home, it was far too large and stuffy. This home was perfect for them, just the right size for their two children, and had enough room for if they ever decided to have more children. 

“Alexander it’s amazing” she assured him. 

“Wait until you see the inside” Alexander took Eliza inside the house watching as her grin widened further.

He knew this was their dream home when he had purchased it and along with her, he was glad to leave the past at the old house. 

At the entrance of the house, there were two open rooms placed on the sides. To the right of the entrance there was a sitting area with two cushioned seating areas along with a table in the middle, Contrasting the hallways while accents, this room was pained the same creamy yellow color as the outside. To the left of the hallway, there was a piano room painted the same color as the sitting room to its right. Alex took Eliza on a tour of the house showing her each room, describing everything in detail. After which he decided to show her the bedrooms. There were two bedrooms already prepared for their children. One colored lavender for Angie and the other colored Light Blue for Phillip. 

He continued down the hall to the guest bedrooms then they were left with what she assumed was the master bedroom. 

The room was painted a cream color with a large canopy bed in the middle. The bedding itself was white. On the right side of the bed, there was a vanity set with a mirror laced on top. Eliza’s eyes traveled along the room. On the left side of the room, there was a desk to which she gave a smirk. Next to the Desk, there was a bookshelf that already housed an assortment of her and Alexander’s books. 

“Umm-I was not sure if” Alexander began not exactly sure how to word what he was thinking. 

Eliza turned her attention to her husband who seemed nervous about whatever topic he was about to bring up. 

“What is it Alex?” Eliza asked, placing her hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“I was not sure what our situation was- I mean to say is I did not want to presume that you wanted to sleep in the same room as me, I did not know if the reason we had been sleeping in the same room was because you wanted to take care of me when I was ill and I- At this point, he was babbling.

“Alex-Eliza interrupted him “You don’t have to ask to share a bedroom” she clarified “When I told you that I was giving up a chance, I just don’t know if I am ready to.” Eliza spoke almost cautiously, although there was no one else in their new home “We can sleep in the same bedroom,I love you Alexander, I just need you to give me patience,time”

Alexander watched her, eyes full of love, but behind there was still pain. Although she had forgiven him, he knew that he needed to prove himself to her. Prove that he could be the husband that she needed him to be. 


	13. Fate

Over the next few days, the Hamilton family transitioned into their new home.  
Once they were fully settled, they sent for the children to be sent home, though Eliza worried about Phillip, he loved their old home truly being it was the only one he had ever known, she knew Angie would be happy as she was far too young to protest, could Phillip have the same reaction.   
-  
“Mama, where are we going?” Phillip asked on the ride.“We have a surprise for you and your sister pip” Eliza responded.  
Phillip’s nine-year-old mind wondered exactly what the surprise was, his mom seemed nervous and his dad seemed to find his mother’s nerves funny.   
The ride to whatever the surprise seemed long, he knew they were not on their way home as they were going the opposite direction of their house.  
Before long he noticed the wagon pull to a stop in front of a yellowish-house.

  
“Papa what are we doing here, are we visiting someone” He asked confused as to why his mother was opening the door and not knocking.   
She had told him before that it was impolite to enter a home that was not yours without knocking, so why was she?   
Walking into the home Phillip grew more confused, no one else was there but them. 

  
“What do you think Pip” Alexander asked giving his son a smile.

  
“Its big papa” Phillip responded, clearly still oblivious to why they were there.   
“Do you want me to tell you a secret son” Alex kneeled down in front of his son,meeting his deep brown eyes.   
“What is it papa, is it the surprise” Phillip asked, giddy with excitement. 

  
“Yes pip, this is our new home” He spoke to his son in a soft tone while Eliza watched hoping her son would be able to make this transition smoothly while she held Angie who was currently asleep in her arms. 

  
“We are gonna live here” Phillip asked, still confused.   
“Yes we are pip, Do you want to see your room?” Eliza asked before leading them up the stairs.   
-  
Once the night came, Eliza and Alexander sat in the parlor with a pot of tea. The silence around them as the pair enjoyed the comfortable quiet that surrounded.   
“It seems Phillip likes the house” Alexander spoke breaking the silence. 

  
‘He really did seem to, I'm glad that did not seem to mind moving” Eliza responded seemingly stuck in her own thoughts.   
“It truly is a beautiful night out, why don’t we take a walk my love” Alexander asked placing his hand out in front of her. 

  
“Alex, it's very late, what if one of the children wakes up?” Eliza asked not convinced they should leave the children in a home they barely moved into.  
“Darling they were tired out, neither children will wake up,plus there is a garden here that you have not seen, we’ll just be out a second” Alexander reassured her as she took his hand, he guided her into the garden.

“Alex they’re beautiful” Eliza said, a grin appearing on her face, her heart felt overwhelmed with happiness.  
“I do believe that my dearest approved of the flowers planted in our previous home” he spoke taking a seat next to her on the bench “so I decided that a few of the same roses should be planted here” he continued. 

  
They sat in silence once again taking in the view around them, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Eliza had finally become content with her life once again. She once again felt the way she had when they had begun their courtship. She felt as if she was discovering quirks about him that she had previously been oblivious to. 

  
Of course, she had been happy when they married, regardless as time went on the seemed to have settled into a pattern that grown boring as time went on.   
Now, they had a new chance to start over. Maybe they would make it threw this after all. 

  
She did believe it was fate the night of the ball. Though she also believed they were only fated to do things that they chose. And as she sat there with her dearest Alexander, she knew that she would choose him one hundred times, in one hundred lifetimes, he would always be the one for her.

“What are you thinking about my love” Alexander asked breaking the silence after a few minutes of peace.   
“Just about how happy I have felt lately” Eliza responded. “Alexander something has been on my mind lately, I do not want us to fight again but I need an answer” Eliza was brought out of the moment, courage flooded over her as she spoke...what would come next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I had a bit of writer's block over the past few days, however I seemed to have recovered, new chapters will be up soon


	14. The escape from Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza wants to find a place for him in her heart but without an explanation, nothing can be solved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

“What are you thinking about my love” Alexander asked breaking the silence after a few minutes of peace. 

“Just about how happy I have felt lately” Eliza responded. “Alexander something has been on my mind lately, I do not want us to fight again but I need an answer” Eliza was brought out of the moment, courage flooded over her as she spoke...what would come next?

Alexander watched as she seemed to be pulled out of her state of tranquility. He smiled at how she always seemed to carry herself with such elegance, though in this particular moment it seemed to be something else carrying her, courage. 

“Alex, I have been my happiest these past few weeks with you by my side, though we never finished our conversation, I feel it is something we must speak of” 

She watched the look in his eyes change, he was no longer calm, His posture became tense, his eyes filled with nerves as he watched her speak. 

“If we are truly going to be in each other’s lives, If you want me to be yours again, in every way, we have to talk about it, and we have to resolve it”  
She paused for a second, though it felt much longer than it truly was.

The only thing that she could read in Alexander’s eyes was fear. Fear that she would leave him again. Fear that all efforts would get lost after this conversation.   
But it could not be avoided. 

“I need to know why you decided that night to accept what she was giving to you, why you felt it necessary to find comfort in the arms of another” It felt awkward to talk about it, wrong, in the eyes of society, a woman should not ask those questions regardless of if it was her husband who had committed a fault, though Eliza had never agreed with the way society viewed a woman’s place, and she knew that Alexander would never hold her to such a low standard. 

That is why they _fit_ so well. 

“My Eliza” he spoke in a way that was almost heartbreaking. 

The way that she had only heard him speak when talking about his childhood, his relationship that was nonexistent with his father. Now here he was exposing himself to her again. 

“It was not comforting. It was a point of weakness, I felt awful afterward, it was complicated, the lies, the whispers” He paused for a moment searching for a sign of anything in her eyes “It was nothing that you had done, It was simply me being unwilling to talk about how I was feeling, so I let myself fall into a deep abyss of pain, I will regret it for as long as I live”   
She watched him speak, he carried the conversation with caution. 

She knew that he still feared her departure.

That one day she would walk out and never return. Leave his the way that his father had done, Give up on him. Had she thought about it before, yes. Would she ever truly leave his side. Conform to the idea of never being able to be by his side again. S

He did not think that was something that she would ever be able to do. They would forever be tied together. 

“Alex” She finally spoke “We cannot put ourselves through that again. For months on end I wanted to escape, living in our own home, I felt trapped, with the memory of you by her side, if we are going to work, we have to be honest to each other, I need to know how you are feeling, I need you, to be honest with me, If you could let me inside your heart” She placed her hand on his chest. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to keep herself composed. 

“My dearest Betsey, I have never been deserving of you, and I shall never be, but from this day on, we will bein a new chapter, we will be one my love, no more secrets. “ Alexander reached to take her hand from his chest, bringing it up he placed a gentle kiss to her hand. “Eliza I want us to be honest with each other, and I would never want you to think that my mistake had a single thing to do with you, You have always been the perfect wife”

“That’s the problem Alex, I have not been the perfect wife, I watched as you slipped away, and still I did nothing. I could see you were hurting, but I knew now how to comfort you, so I stayed in the shadows, waiting-”

No Eliza” Alexander interrupted “It was never your fault, I was who was at fault,and I still am, I should have never let her into my life, Elizabeth listen to me when I tell you that you are the only woman that I have ever and will ever love” She listened to his talk.

_Elizabeth._

He had only ever called her that when he had asked for her hand in marriage. Now here he was promising her eternal love once again. 

She watched him kneel in front of her once again, this time his eyes were not filled with hope, but pain, regret for what he had done. 

“Eliza I faced so much, so young, on my own, walls I built became my home, until the day that I met you. That day you became my home,my safe place” Alexander felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. 

Only a few times, had he cried in front of Eliza. Yet here he sat. Broken. A shell of the man he once was. 

“Eliza you are everything to me, I will spend eternity proving my love for you, I want to tell you how much I love you but I fear I will never be worthy of you. I am terrified of losing you again. I feel as if I am bound in chains by this feeling.Now these tears are a reminder of how much I have put you threw”.

Eliza sat in front of him, watching him pour his feelings for her out. Every fear exposed. Every lie coming out to shine. But she was no longer afraid. Seeing his so exposed, for her. It made her love him more. 

“Alexander, you will never know how much I love you. I have loved you since the second I laid eyes on you, and no matter what happens we will always have each other Alex, Without you, it is hard to continue, I need you as much as you need me” 

Eliza’s words seemed to heal all of his wounds. The woman sitting in front of him loved him so much. He could never live without her again. 

“My Eliza” He murmured embracing her tightly against his chest. 

“Forever my Eliza”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below


	15. Chapter 15

“Forever my Eliza”.  
-  
They spent the next few minutes embraced in each other's arms before being reminded how late it was by the sky beginning to pour. 

Thundering. As the heavens cried for forgiveness. 

Chaos erupted around them.

“Come Eliza, we must go inside” Alexander urged her to accompany him. 

“Wait my love” Eliza stopped him before he pulled her inside.

Of course she wanted to stay in the rain. It was one quality of her that Alexander could never understand. The joy she felt to be under the pouring rain. 

Although unhappy with the idea, Alexander stayed by her side, standing in the pouring rain, watching her joyous smile. 

So they stood there , hearts molding into one as the rain covered them,

Caught up in happiness as the rain washed away all signs of pain and anguish,

Love rushed back toward them full force ahead,

In the midst of the storm in front of them, there was calm. 

Soon after the storm passed, Alexander and Eliza walked back into their home, drenched in water, neither caring about leaving a trail of water behind them as they walked up to their bedroom. 

“Eliza you’re trembling” Alexander remarked while drying himself off.   
“I am truly okay darling, just cold, I just need to get out of this dress” Alexander watched her struggling with the laces of her stays.  
“Allow me to help you darling” Alexander felt weird asking her for permission. Many times before he had found himself removing the laces of her stays without having said a word, their bodies speaking in place of words. Though he did not know if she was ready. He felt asking permission was necessary.  
He watched her give him a shy nod, lowering her hands from the lace as he moved his in her place.  
Slowly he tugged at the ribbon tied in place, never losing eye contact with her.  
Alexander felt different. A powerful needy feeling. As if she was untouchable. Unreachable. Though she stood in front of him, being exposed by his own hands. 

His mind wandered to a time she would have been more than willing to let him disrobe her.

Glad to be exposed in front of him.

Now that idea he thought seemed far in her mind. 

Though maybe he was mistaken.

Eliza felt the same feeling.

Need. 

Desire. 

A feeling she had not gotten since his affair.

She wanted him. He was what she defined as desire. His perfect wavy ginger hair. The violet eyes that burned into her soul. His hands. The hands that had the power to make her scream with pleasure and with pain. 

She knew he felt the same, though he would not make the first move. He was still afraid to touch her. He believed he had turned her to glass. Something fragile that could break if not handled carefully. 

Though she knew he was wrong, and tonight she wanted to forget everything.  
She could still hear the rain pouring outside of their window. Though she could not say it bothered her. At this particular moment, the only thing she was focused on was his hands unlacing the ribbons that kept her covered. 

She could feel her face burn red as his hands inched closer to the bottom of her stays.   
As he tugged at every string, she became more exposed, needier, she wanted to lean into his touch, but something stopped her. 

  
What if she wasn’t ready? What if she could not go back to those happy moments they had spent together? There was only one way to find out.   
As alexander tugged at the last ribbon, Eliza let out a sigh, she had been holding her breath with no explanation as to why. The air suddenly tense, tension filled the room. Alexander said nothing. He simply stood in front of her. Hands-on her waist. His thumbs circling a pattern into her sides, he felt her move closer to him. 

  
Eliza felt heat engulf her. The only thing that could bring her to such pleasure was him. His body. His hands. His lips. She leaned in slowly feeling his mouth come close to her, she brought her body to press against his, their lips met in a soft; delicate kiss.   
It started slow. He watched her move closer to him. Their lips inched the close until they met.   
He wanted to be gentle with her but the feeling she gave him was unlike any he had experienced with any other. No pleasure could ever compare to the one he was currently experiencing.

Being with Eliza was different. Perfect.   
Their lips connected in such a perfect way.   
They continued to kiss gently until it became needier, desire flowing from their veins.   
Alexander’s hands brought Eliza’s body closer to his, as he felt her rub against him. 

  
She smelt of roses. That smell that had been intoxicating to him before. So far away yet so close. Now here he was having her pressed against him. Tongues battling for dominance.   
The breaking point. He kissed control. He heard her let out a moan as his hands met with her hair. He tugged gently before beginning to what had been left of what was covering her.   
Eliza felt him begin to grow impatient with her clothing. She let out a giggle at his impatience before she began to remove his clothing which was still wet from the rain.   
There they stood in front of each other naked. Eyes glistening with desire. 

  
“You are beautiful my love” he whispered in her ear trailing a line of kisses down her neck leading to her breasts. He moved his hand down running it along her bare breast.   
“Alexander please” he heard her whine at his touch. She needed him as much as he needed her. “I want to be your wife again, in every way” She spoke softly again.   
Alexander felt himself harden at the thought of her being his again. 

  
He then led her to their bed. The bed was new. Fresh. They had only slept in it together until now, they would finally be able to enjoy it together. She turned back into him as she laid beneath him on the bed, she bit her lip as his hands were once again met with her breast. 

  
Alexander then traveled his hand down her body until he reached her private area, Eliza gasped at his touch.   
“I want to hear you my angel” Alexander spoke roughly looking into her eyes, dark with desire.   
“Are you ready for me, my angel?” he asked feeling her dampen under his touch. 

  
“Yes Alexander, please I need you” she whispered, feeling herself ache at his touch.   
Their eyes met as he brought himself to her entrance. His eyes never left hers. “Al-exander” she moaned, shouting her eyes Eliza let herself be overtaken by the feeling. She felt him speed up. She moaned his name louder, not having a care in the world as it thundered outside their window, they were entangled in each other. 

  
Eliza moved her hands up to his ginger locks, pulling hard as she heard him let out a moan.   
Eliza couldn’t take it anymore. She would never again be able to be without him. Feeling him inside of her was intoxicating, she would never be satisfied, always wanting more.   
“Alexander more...please...fuck” She felt him thrust inside of her, hard as they released together. 

  
Eliza had always been polite, never spoke rudely but when they were together, all protocol disappeared. They could be as loud as they wanted, as inappropriate in the eyes of society, though neither cared.

  
They laid there, entangled in each other’s arms for the remainder of the night. 

  
“I love you my angel” Alexander whispered against her.

  
“As I love you honey” She spoke before drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below, Just in case you were wondering I will still continue to update this story.


	16. UPDATE

Hey guys,   
Someone asked me to do a Lippa One-Shot/Story.  
Just wanted to know if that is something you guys are interested in reading about?  
Disclaimer: I know that both Lin and Pippa are happily married to their respective partners and and I am glad they are both happy and respect their partners but if you guys want a lippa story, I will write one, just give me some ideas on what you want to read.

Also, I will be posting the next chapter to this story in the next few days and although Hamliza is back together I will continue to use the recommendations that you guys have asked for.


	17. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alexander are finally becoming happy after a night of passionate lovemaking, but could a surprise visit change Eliza’s mind?

The following morning Eliza awoke to the sun peeking through their window. Memories from the night before came flooding back to her. 

Alexander’s arms were still draped over her naked body. 

The night before had been as earth shatteringly amazing as the first time they had made love. Their wedding night, Eliza remembered vividly. She had been a nervous wreck the day of the wedding.

Although yes she had been excited , happy that they were finally going to be united as one. The reception had gone smoothly and they were finally on their way to be husband and wife in every way. 

That night had been very similar to the night they had just experienced. Whispered words, Promises of no more tears. She could still hear the memory of his moans in her ears as she recalled their actions from the night before. 

Turning to her side she laid her eyes upon the sleeping man beside her. His hair was slightly disheveled from sleeping or from her pulling it the previous night.

Eliza would never be able to get over how gorgeous he was. His ginger hair shining because of the sun peaking through their window. She knew he was damaged, hurt, from his childhood, but she loved him. Eliza remembered promising to be with him forever, in the eyes of her god they would always be united, and her faith was something that she did not take lightly. 

Even so, Alexander would always be the love of her life and although she had been happy that they had fixed their relationship emotionally, she had yearned for his body as much as she had for his heart. 

She missed having him in a way that no one else did. She missed his touch, even the subtle ones she had become accustomed through in their marriage. Being able to make love under the presence of the stars, knowing that nothing would ever be able to separate them. Knowing that they were one in the eyes of god. 

But they had been separated, and Eliza was leading to live with knowing that because she also knew that they had gotten through it. They came out of the tunnel with a shinning beacon of hope. 

Eliza seemed to be brought out of her thoughts when she heard two distant voices talking from the outside of her door. 

“Ma’am forgive me but, My lady is still in bed” 

Eliza heard the voice of her maid trying to stop someone from whatever they were attempting to do. 

Before Eliza could match the voice to her person she instinctively covered her naked body as her bedroom doors opened. 

“Surpr- The view in front of her eyes was one that she could not believe. Her sister was in front of her scrambling to cover herself as she shrieked at her entrance. The mystery woman’s eyes wandered to the sleeping figure that had suddenly been woken from his sleep. Though she would recognize that Ginger hair of her Brother in law anywhere. Alexander. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter was so short. I am going to have a lot of time to write this next week, so i will get a few chapters posted. 
> 
> So, who is the surprise visit?! I wonder.


	18. He will never be satisfied

“ANGELICAA” She heard Eliza scream as she quickly turned away explaining that she would wait for her outside. Confusion swarmed Angelica’s mind. 

Why exactly was Eliza naked in bed with Alexander? Of course, she knew why but what had confused her was why her sister had not written to her explain that she had forgiven Alexander. The whole reason for her visit was to check up on her sister who had not had the courtesy to tell her that she was moving. 

For all Angelica knew she would have never known that her sister had moved from her previously owned home if not for her father explaining her the news in a letter where he politely asked his daughter, who he knew would bombard her sister with questions, to be polite and not ask her questions about their situation. 

Though it was clear to Angelica why Eliza had not wanted to speak about their situation, she did not want to hear her opinion as she had forgiven him and knew that Angelica would not have agreed with her decision. How could she have forgiven him after what he had done to her? The man had committed the worst of sins, the most unspeakable then spoke about it, written about it, and yet there her sister was completely ready to jump back into bed with him. She would clearly never understand the relationship Alexander and Eliza had?   
-  
“Darling were you aware of your sister’s visit” Alexander asked still shaken but the fact that his sister-in-law had practically walked in on him naked, or by the fact that his wife’s screams had awakened him from his deep sleep. 

“I had no idea, she had not written to me in weeks” Eliza responded now completely dressed, trying in vain to tame her hair. 

“Eventually we are going to have to go downstairs my love” Alexander spoke, getting out of bed, walking towards her he placed his hands on the sides of her waist, he moved her hair back, gently leaving kisses down the trail of her neck. 

Before Eliza could protest, she had been taken back to their bed. Between muffled kisses and moans she had tried to get away from his grasp, but the feeling of his body on hers had been far too unbearable. 

In any other situation, Eliza would have never protested against her husband’s sexual prowess,however, with her sister waiting downstairs, knowing her personality seemingly well, Angelica would be waiting for an explanation for many things that Eliza would not be thrilled to talk about. 

“My love” Eliza spoke unsure of her true desire in wanting him to stop. “As much as I would love to continue these activities, we have company waiting downstairs” She explained feeling him groan into her side before rolling off of her, understanding that it was not an appropriate time to have yet another awkward encounter with his sister in law. Considering the fact that she had practically seen him naked, this situation was one he could not wait to get out of.   
He watched as Eliza fixed her appearance in front of her vanity mirror before walking out of their bedroom assuring herself that she had closed the door well as she was more than aware of his unclothed state. 

Alexander laid in their bed for what seemed like forever. Remembering the night before, god how he wished he could stay in that moment forever. That night had been as astounding as it had been their first night. The day they had promised each other eternal love.

Alexander had never been one to say he believed in a higher power, how could he when his entire life had been a series of tragedies. His father had abandoned his family, his mother had died. Hell, he had almost died, but he clearly remembered the day of his wedding to Eliza, feeling as if he would be willing to relive all of his misfortune just to see her smile. She was the only peron who could even make him question if his life could have any meaning to it. 

Yet, he had still made the choice to break her heart, the night Mariah Reynolds showed up at his door. A choice he would always regret. Eliza had given him what no one else ever trusted him enough to do. She had given him what he cared about most in this world, his children. Her forgiveness was something he knew he was undeserving off, and still he had watched her unravel in front of him. Exposing herself once again to being his wife. Alexander had truly never met anyone that could love as blindly as she loved him. Only now, laying in the bed they shared did he truly comprehend how amazing his life was, laying there he made a promise to himself, he would never hurt her again.   
-  
Down the steps leading to the parlor, Eliza walked watching her sisters figure become apparent to her.   
“If only dearest sister you would have sent notice of your arrival, I would have received you in a different way Angie” Eliza spoke not exactly knowing what this conversation was going to turn out to be.

“Elizabeth what exactly are you thinking” Angelica asked, her tone harsh with judgment.

“Angelica what are asking me” She paused for a second “why I forgave him” Eliza asked.

Of course, she was glad to be visited by her sister, though under the circumstances they were in, Eliza did not know how to explain herself. She knew that Angelica would never understand her, she had always given her such a good example of what she should be. Outspoken, polite to anyone she met. The picture of the perfect daughter to a perfect family. 

Yes, Eliza knew that she had many reasons to be thankful for her family, she had grown up in a home where she passed no hardships, her parents never showed their displeasure in anything they did as long as they did it with class, elegance.   
Simple rules to always be followed. Angelica had done so, she was the oldest. Sometimes Eliza wondered if she had been selfish. She knew that many people most likely spoke of her relationship with Alexander with negativity when they had begun their relationship. Many thought marrying the poor soldier that had no family to speak for, no name worth mentioning, was going to be the worst decision of her life. Maybe that was what Angelica had thought.

“Elizabeth how could you have forgiven him after what he did? Angelica asked. She always knew her sister to be a forgiving person, but she had also seen the pain she suffered through when she found out what Alexander had done. She had listened to her cry, not being able to comprehend the reason why a man who seemingly had it all could act in such a selfish way. Being so, could Angelica really be blamed for her ego being slightly bruised when she had heard from her father that Eliza had forgiven him. Though of course, she could not have imagined the extent to which her sister’s forgiveness could have led. 

“Eliza” Angelica continued “You have always been someone who could easily forgive people for any wrongdoing, though I must tell you, I believe you are making a mistake”.

Eliza watched her sister speak to her as if she was a child. Practically scolding her for forgiving the man that she loved. The man that fathered her children. 

“Angelica, I know that you will never understand me, we have always been very different, I know that you believe you know what is best for me, but this issue is between me and my husband” Eliza explained to her sister as calmly as possible. 

“For the love of christ Eliza, do you think that you will truly be able to live with him like this, knowing that he brought another woman into his bed, knowing that he has betrayed you in the vilest of ways” Angelica tried as best she could, though her sister’s behavior was the utmost frustrating and she could not hold back. 

“First of all” Eliza continued, growing more agitated, not understanding why her sister could take these liberties when speaking about her marriage. “ My relationship with Alexander is nothing of your business, I have never gone to your home and questioned your relationship with John, now have I?” 

  
“I have never found my husband in the arms of another woman” Angelica argued back harshly. Suddenly, she saw her sister’s face drop. 

“Angelica you are my sister, I would never want our relationship to be tainted, but this relationship can not be intertwined with the one that I share with my husband, they are completely separate, please accept it Angie, or at least learn to live with it” Eliza shot back at her sister. She spoke in a way that she never had before. Eliza had always shown respect to her older sister, though she was pushing it. Eliza understood that she cared about her but this argument was surpassing any sisterly love they shared. She was meddling in her relationship of her family.  
“Are you choosing this man over your own sister Elizabeth?” Angelica asked watching her sister as if she was speaking to someone unrecognizable. 

“No Angelica, though I am hoping you would never put me in the situation where I would have to choose, Angelica I love him and no I would never forgive another betrayal, and you would be right, but I chose to take a chance with him, a chance like the one I took when I married the man everyone thought was going to be the start if my downfall. Angelica, I gave him another chance because I know that he is truly sorry, and we are trying for our family, please respect that” Eliza spoke with such authority, her sister was slightly shocked. If giving Alexander a chance was something that Eliza was determined to do, what could Angelica truly do to stop her.

“Forgive me, sister, I seem to have overstepped, Please forgive me, I never should have spoken to you in that manner. If you truly desire to stay with him, I am in no right to object to your happiness” 

“Thank you, dear sister, I hope you mean this of heart” Eliza responded, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

Angelica embraced her tightly though deep in her mind she wondered,

_Would he ever truly be satisfied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment down below


	19. Depiction

_ Would he ever truly be satisfied. _

_ - _

The next few days were spent with Angelica and Eliza catching up, although Angelica did not want to admit it, She could notice the changes in Eliza and Alexander’s relationship. 

When she would visit their previous home, most days were spent with Eliza tending to the children and the home, Alexander working in his office. Now it seemed they had both changed. Alexander worked less than before. He spent more time with the kids, he worked with his office door open allowing Eliza and the children to visit him throughout the day. He often spent lunch with Eliza.

Angelica was truly stunned. She had expected her sister to kick her out after their previous argument, though she knew her sister was kind and forgiving, she never truly measured how giving her sister truly was. She had yelled in her face and yet she had still forgiven her. Angelica has never felt worse in her life. Her sister truly was an angel. 

Yet, Angelica was still confused by what she was feeling. Lord knew that she wanted her sister to be happy, but her heart still aches with an emotion she could not quite place. 

Many years ago, she watched as her two sisters prepared themselves for the winters ball. Neither Peggy nor Eliza had been fans of having to dress in Ball Gowns that were worth more than what would be donated to the soldiers, though all three would attend for the tranquility of their parents. 

That night would forever live in her memory. If only she could get past it, she was married but as much as she tried, Angelica’s mind was flooded with more memories of that night. If only she could turn back time to that night, if only she had been more vocal, not as scared of disappointing her father. She would never have been able to explain to her family if she would have not thrown away her shot with the young quick witted soldier. 

Though she remembered the sparks she felt in meeting him, she also remembered watching him meet his sister, his smile seemed larger than it had been when they had met. Why exactly did she feel the way she did? Seeing them dance all night, hide away in the corner of the room seemingly trapped in their own world. 

Watching them from a distance she could see how happy he made her sister, how content it made her to spend those hours with him. Did he stepped back, and watched as her sister captured the heart of the man who she had such a connection too. 

Angelico’s remembered reading about his affair, her heart broke at her sister’s pain but also knowing the fact that he had stopped so low. The man she had one considered honorable, the man who had earned a way into her heart without knowing it. The man who paid her no attention since he had met her sister. 

Now Angelica felt out of place, she did not understand the root of whatever emotion she was feeling. During the short time she had been staying with the Hamilton’s, she had watched how happy her sister truly was, how much of an effort her brother in law was truly putting in, somewhere deep inside of her, she wished it was her in Eliza’s place. She wished it was her who had captured his heart a million years ago, but that wasn’t the case. That night had gone the complete opposite of what was expected. She had not been the one who he had written to, it had been her sister. She had not been the one he had proposed to, it had been her sister. She had not been the one he had formed a family with, she knew that both her sister and him were happy, she also knew that she would never be satisfied, but maybe he was. Maybe her sister had done with his heart what no one else could. 

-

Eliza was as happy as she had ever been, her darling Alexander was finally hers again, her children were happy, her sister was visiting and although they had a rocky start, everything seemed to be going great. 

-

Eliza day in the parlor with her knitting set across from her sister, who seemed vastly entertained by her novel. 

As concentrated as she was by her knitting, her mind wandered back to her dearest Alexander who was held up in his office creating a new financial plan that he was planning on convincing congress to add into the advanced government system. As hard as she was trying to focus, all she wanted to do was to be by his side. Since she had forgiven him it seemed they had become far needier, they both wanted to make up for all of the time they had spent apart. Though they both knew they had company and that it would not send a good message if they were held up away from prying eyes at all hours of the day. And sitting here in silence was not helping Eliza’s mind wander, she knew something was bothering Angelica. 

“Angie, I'd hate to leave you to your book, though I must go make lunch for the children” Eliza said, prying herself from her half completed blanket. 

“It’s fine sister, I will patiently wait here” Angelica said, eyes still focused on her novel. 

Eliza left her to her reading, her plan really was to go make lunch though she found herself in front of Alexander’s office door. Maybe lunch could wait a few more minutes. 

“Well how busy, Mr. Hamilton” she asked shyly walking into his office carefully closing the door behind her before walking over to his desk. 

“Never too busy for your visit,Mrs. Hamilton” he responded looking up at her, motioning for her to join him. 

Eliza walked behind his desk taking his seat on his lap, she let out a soft sigh placing her head into his chest “My Alexander” she murmured. 

“My dear Betsey what is the matter” he asked, his expression changing from all to worried in an instant. 

“I wish everything had not become so complicated” Eliza spoke in a voice that sounded as fragile as it had sounded before, broken. “Angelica is trying to be supportive of us, but inside i know that she is displeased by my decision” She continues to speak, never once moving from her position, embracing his as tight as she could. 

he did not try to question her, He knew that although she could forgive him blindly, they had a life outside their home, and eventually they would have to face it. He loved Eliza and for her, he would face the world, including Angelica if he had to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments down below


	20. Tension fills the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alexander gave rebut their marriage, but can Eliza truly be content without the support of her sister

Angelica day in the parlor fully engaged in her novel when she realized how long she had been sitting there, her brain suddenly remembered how long Eliza had been gone for. It must have been over an hour, where could she possibly have gone? Angelica thought to herself.   
Son after she decided to go searching for her sister, walking the halls of this unknown house she found herself in front of Alexander’s office door, which was slightly open. As she peeled through she saw her sister deeply embracing Alexander, eyes red, cheeks dampened from tears. A cloud of sadness seemed to gloom over the house. As much as she hated to admit it she could see how much her indifference had hurt her sister, though could she really be blamed. Having seen enough, she walked away from the office deciding it was best to leave them be.   
-  
After what seemed like hours, Eliza remembered that she had left her sister sitting in the parlor with the excuse that she was going to make lunch, soon after she found herself running back to the parlor, noticing that her sister was no longer there.

Eliza walked back up the stairs to the guest bedroom where her sister was currently staying.   
Hopefully she is not upset that I left her for longer than expected Eliza thought to herself. This entire situation had been as stressful as it could possibly become. All that Eliza truly wanted was for the relationship with her sister to be as stable and constant as it once was though she knew that she would never agree with her decision to forgive Alexander, she wished that her sister could understand what her reasoning had been. She loved Alexander and as much pain and anguish as he had put her through, their love for each other, the desire they had to be together, the need to have one another was greater than any adversity they would ever face. As distraught as she had been when she learned about what he had done, as much as she had suffered because of him, her heart had also ached at the separation they had faced, she yearned to have him by her side, she cried at hearing the desperation in his voice and when she was finally ready to forgive him, Eliza felt as if she had once again become whole. She knew there were many people who disagreed with her decision, many who believed that she would get hurt again. Nevertheless, Eliza knew that her Alexander would never again hurt her. Deep in her being nothing else mattered but being in their bubble of happiness, though it was clear that if her relationship with her sister was going to return to normal, sweeping everything under the rug would never solve anything. 

“Angelica, May I come in” Eliza asked slowly peering into the room. She felt the air thicken with tension as she watched her sister give her a small nod from where she was sitting on top of the large bed in the middle of the room.   
“My darling sister I have no reason to be displeased with you, I understand that you have obligations to tend to your family” Angelica replied giving her sister a tender smile.   
“Thank you my dear sister” Eliza replied feeling much relief wave over her body before she retreated to say goodnight to Phillip and Angie along with Alexander before he explained to her that he felt horrible about the tension that simmered throughout their house on a daily basis.

“I am truly sorry my darling, it seems asking for penance after my actions has not faised all” Alexander spoke calmly, in hopes of Eliza not losing hope that her sister would one day approve of their relationship. 

“My alexander” Eliza whispered softly, you have no need to punish yourself for what we have solved long ago, Angelica will eventually accept that I forgave you my love, at the end of the day you are my husband and our family is the most important to me” She continued to speak in a soft voice though she knew that although she acted as if she was not bothered by the distancing of her sister, it would always hurt her to know that her sister did not agree with her decision. 

“My Betsey I have truly been blessed by god to have you as my wife, as that is the situation, I must do something that I have been dreading” Alexander continued, his voice suddenly becoming more serious.

“What exactly is that” Eliza asked, curiosity peaked,Alexander’s thought process had always been one that was utterly out of any others. 

“I must clear the air with Angelica”


	21. He frantically waved a white handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander decided that it is important that he ends the silent war that has raged on.

Eliza watched her husband, stunned. She had definitely not gotten the answer that she had expected. Alexander has never been one who enjoyed explaining himself, yet some apologizing to a person that wasn’t her for such a personal topic. It truly warmed her heart to see that he had changed. Once again he had proven her right. Once again he had shown her that he had not made a mistake. Alexander Hamilton was a changed man. Losing her had truly made him a changed man and her heart soared with joy. 

She watched him walk towards the guest bedroom, the polite gentleman he was, knocking on the door softly in hopes of getting an invitation inside. 

“Come in” Angelica called assuming it would most likely be her sister that had come to say goodnight though her eyes widened at the realization that it was indeed not her sister that stood at the frame of her door, but the man who she currently could not stand the sight of. The man who had been the cause of her sisters distress and despair. The man who had ripped his own family apart and still seemingly got a happy ending. 

“What exactly do you need Alexander” Angelica spoke harshly, not afraid to show her displeasure in his presence. If he could break her sisters heart into pieces by commuting the worst of sins, she would be damned if not able to scream his faults to his face. 

“Please forgive me if I am causing you displeasure by my visit Angelica but I fear we have a conversation that has been left unspoken of” Alexander spoke in a tone that he hoped had not come about as rude though he hoped he had sounded sure of himself. Alexander Hamilton has a point to prove and if that meant he would have to get yelled at in his face, it was something he would have to withstand. He knew that Angelica despised him at the moment, but watching his wife suffer because of it was something that they would have to solve for the best of everyone. 

“What conversation is that?” Angelica spoke with a harshness that had not been noticeable until after her words have floated through the air. How could he possibly be so Arrogant as to come and demand that we speak? Angelica thought to herself. Her sister had truly found herself completely enamoured by an Icorus. 

“Angelica I understand that you are not my biggest supported at the moment but I beg of you that we put our differences aside” Alexander responded. 

“Our differences” Angelica mocked “you believe that what is going on here is just a case of us having differences, perhaps a difference of opinion, are you truly that naive Alexander” She shot back, no longer wanting to be polite to this man who had made her as angry as she could imagine. 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Alexander asked. His polite tone shifting to a far more angered one. Of course he understood that Angelica cared for her sister and he understood that his faults were ones that were unforgivable to any woman though they were not to Angelica , which is why he did not understand why she seemed to be so angered with his prescance. 

“Alexander you are truly a mystery to me, how exactly can you speak of us needing to resolve our differences when you are the man who broke my sisters heart into a million pieces, you are the person who published a pamphlet exposing his affair before speaking about it with my sister, you are the person who completely uprooted my sister, she could not even tell me that you had decided to move houses because she knew that I would be upset that she had taken you back, Alexander does your mind truly not comprehend that you will never be enough for my sister” Angelica seemed to be fuming, words full of anger rolled off of her tongue like knives jabbing Alexander’s pride. 

“Angelica I am not going to ask you to forgive me because I am well aware that you will most likely never be able to do that as I am well aware that your sister is an angel who I have never and will never be enough for in the eyes of anyone else , but my heart and body are hers, and when I tell you that we must put our differences aside, I speak about for the happiness of Eliza, she is my entire life and I am well aware that you love her as much as I do, it breaks my heart to see her in pain by your disapproval, believe me when I tell you Angelica, she is the most important to me” Alexander spoke loudly, no longer wanting to beat around the bush, if this situation was going to be resolved he needed to be honest. Angelica would never forgive him as she knew that Eliza had forgiven him. At this point in his life it mattered not who disagreed with their relationship, they had been through enough in their life to know that all they needed was their family, but the issue he was facing was that Angelica was always going to be Eliza’s family, if he wanted his wife to be completely content, his situation with Angelica needed to be solved. 

There Angelica stood stunned. She did not think that he cared as much as he said he did for her sister. She had never understood their relationship but although she would never be in favor of their relationship, for her sister she was capable of deploying her pride and stomaching the sight of her brother in law. 

“Okay Alexander, I hope you know that I will never see you as worthy of my sister, but for her sake , I will put our differences aside” Angelica replies to Alexander cringing at the sound of her words. 

“Great that we have agreed Angelica, have a good night” Alexander spoke civilly before retreating from her room with a smile on his face. Of course any other in his situation would have seen that conversation as a complete failure but Alexander saw it in a different light. He knew well that Angelica would never of Eliza’s willingness to forgive him though the only thing that was crossing his mind was his Eliza’s bright smile at hearing that there would no longer be a silent war raging on between two of the people she cared about most in the world. 


	22. A love worth fighting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alexander find a moment in which life seems to pause in the most perfect moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little explicit

Alexander walked into his bedroom surprised at seeing that Eliza was still changing into her nightdress. 

Seeing her this exposed always had an effect on him that he could not comprehend. 

Her long hair shining in the moonlight. Her fair skin smooth as silk, Sometimes his mind played a taunting game on him, making him remember the time that they were separating, afraid to touch her as if she would turn to glass, something to be loved at but something that you would never dare to touch. The feeling that coarser through his body as he used to watch her undress in front of him. Her shy personality completely shifting around him. The polite nature that she carried herself with becoming animalistic, instinctual, The feeling he only ever got with her. 

He remembered a time when he would dream of seeing her in this light again. A time when he believed that he would never be able to feel her body against his. A time when Alexander’s life was filled with torture. Now he stood behind her, his presence clearly still not known to her, watching as she placed her nightgown into her silky skin. The soft sheer lace teasing him from a distance. Alexander seemingly frozen stood motionless as Eliza turned around. Her nightdress flowing from side to side as she stood in front of him. 

“Alex, you scared me, I had not heard you come in, how did it go” Eliza asked, still not understanding the effect that she still had on Alexander after years of marriage. 

“Better than expected my love, you shall have no have no reason to worry of an exploding fight to occur between Angelica and myself” he spoke giving Eliza a crooked smile before walking over to her placing his hands on both sides of her waist. 

“Thank you, my love, I truly do hope she will one day understand the love that I have for you” Eliza responded moving closer to him. 

“Now my dear Betsey, what is my reward” Alexander teased, bringing her body to press against his. 

“Ha” Eliza chuckled “You believe you deserve a reward, I do not think my sister is that terrifying my darling” Se continued to tease, trailing her hand up the side of his face before reaching his soft wavy ginger locks. God his hair truly did a number on her. 

She remembered the night that she met him at the winters ball all those nights ago, the sky had been as clear as they were on this night, stars blanketed the sky as they clearly did now, the view through her window was gorgeous, something out of a painting though the only view she truly cared about was the man glistening under the moonlight shining through in front of her. 

Those violet eyes that had captured her heart glowing with something mysterious. The look that she had seen countless times before, one she had discovered the night they had become married. A look that terrified her to her very core it also gave her a feeling of desire that burned her from the inside out. A feeling that she had only ever gotten with him. A feeling that made her crave his presence at all hours of the day. 

“There you are misinformed my dear, I feel I must remind you of the characteristics I possess” Alexander spoke with confidence though deep inside of him all that he wanted was to make love to her with only the shining stars as their witness. 

“Well then maybe you should remind me” She responded, lowering her hands down to his before placing them through hers. She could hear his breathing change. The way desire overcame him in an instant. 

Without saying a word. No need for any sort of confirmation, Alexander began unfastening the buttons that held the lace nightdress to her body while simultaneously leaving kisses down the side of her jaw. 

Alexander slowly pushed the rest of Eliza’s dress down her body before trailing his hands down to massage her bare breasts. He heard her stifle the urge to let out a moan 

“Don’t stay quiet Eliza, I want to hear you” Alexander whispered before biting down on her earlobe, he heard her let out a groan of pleasure as he pushed them towards their bed. 

“Wait” Eliza spoke softly, though with a reassuring smile that made Alexander wonder exactly she was planning on doing though her eyes were clouded with desire, he watched her naked body kneel in front of him before taking him into her mouth before slowly bobbing her head up and down. 

She watched his head fall back as he let out a groan of pleasure, his hips slightly bucking forward. Eliza felt Alexander’s hands travel to her hair, gently tugging while he guided her faster. 

Alexander felt as if his body was on fire, watching her as she took him in deeper made him release faster than he expected. 

“Oh god...Eliza” Alexander groaned pushing his hips forward one last time before he released inside of her mouth. 

Alexander lifted her up to the bed placing his hands on the sides of her hips as Eliza laid back to where he motioned for her to go. 

Her hair was slightly disheveled, her cheeks flushed. Alexander loves the sight of her like this. The sight of his darling Eliza the way that the rest of the world would never get to see her. His pure angel turned to a fierce goddess. The side of Eliza that he had began to believe he would never see again. Of course he missed the physical side of their relationship, though it was a greater loss than that. The loss of having a connection to her. 

Alexander would forever regret the choice he had made the night Mariah Reynolds showed up distressed at their doorstep, though he would have the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. This was one of the many instances where Alexander enjoyed making it up to her tremendously. 

He hovered over Eliza’s naked body, eyes clouded with lust while his ginger curls framed his perfect face as he leaned down slowly bringing his tongue to work as he heard Eliza let out a moan of pleasure. Her hands trailed to bring his face up to hers as their faces met in a passionate kiss before Alexander places himself at her entrance. Slowly he entered her watching her face shift to one of pleasure. Her brows slightly furrowed as she trailed her hands down her back leaving a trail of marks, Alexander would surely remember. 

“Holy-Alexan-der” Eliza let out a scream as she felt her body climax beneath him. 

“My Eliza” He replied, doom feeling his body copy hers as he felt himself release inside of her. 

Alexander knew that Eliza loved him more than he ever believed anyone would ever love him. He also knew that he was far more damaged than he would like to admit, but somewhere along the way he had found a woman who found a place in his heart and one day he would prove to her that to him that was finally enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Comment down below  
> Sorry I have not updated in a few days, i had really bad writers block but I will be updating more regularly now


	23. Troubled waters ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems to be going well in the Hamilton House, could trouble come ahead for the happy family

Darkness covered the skies of New York as the candles that illuminated the sky were blown out for the night. The air was calm,quiet. The Hamilton house was as silent as it would ever be housing two children, a husband and wife, and a sister who seemingly had given up on the war with her brother in law. 

Night had brought well deserved peace to the happy home, but could it truly stay as happy as a fairytale when the world is such a tumultuous place full of darkness and misfortune. 

Through the grand double doors, up the creaking stairs, slipping through the small crack in the door, a distant sound echoed into the room of the sleeping hamilton couple. 

_CRASH_

Eliza was suddenly awoken from her sleep to the sound of an echoed fall coming from down stairs. She quickly got out of bed not quite sure of if she should wake up Alexander, she could possibly be exaggerating. Again a distant sound of glass crashing to the floor echoed into Eliza’s ear. Quickly she began to dress herself in her nightdress. 

“Alexander” She whispered in a rushed tone “Wake up” Eliza shook him until she watched his body jolt up from his sleeping position. 

“What is the matter Eliza?” Alexander asked in a groggy tone, not pleased that he had been awoken from his deep sleep”Is some- he paused for a second,hearing noise travelling from downstairs.   
“Stay here Eliza” he whispered before running to the children's room, quickly collecting their sleeping figures, leading them back into their bedroom, frightened the children curled up by Eliza’s side.  
After assuring himself that the children were safe with Eliza, Alexander went to collect Angelica, rushing her over to his bedroom with Eliza and the children.   
“What is the matter” Angelica asked harshly, not understanding why Alexander was forcing her roughly into his bedroom without any sort of explanation.   
“Stay quiet” He told them before he closed the door behind him, walking out to search for the source of the noise coming from downstairs.   
-

Alexander walked down the stairs quietly carrying his pistol at his side, turning the corner he heard no sound coming from the paror nor from the garden. 

Where exactly could that sound be coming from?Alexander thought to himself before he walked passed the stairs towards the kitchen where he saw a tall figure hunched over next to the dining room table, shoving things into a large bag. Alexander would recognize that figure anywhere, the man who had ruined his life, the person who was the cause of all of his disgrace and unfortunate.   
“Put your h- suddenly all Alexander could see was black. The figure of the man before him, a name finally placed on the figure, slowly became more foggy as he felt something _crash_ against his head. All thoughts were shoved somewhere deep in Alexander’s mind as his body came crashing to the floor. 

_Out Cold_

-  
From up stairs, Eliza had her ear pressed up against the door frame in hopes of hearing a sign of what chaos was erupting downstairs. 

“Eliza come back over here” Angelica scolded quietly, in hopes of not giving away their location, in other hopes of not scarring the already frightened children that were huddled against their mothers bed. 

“Angelica I am going out there” Eliza responded, a rushed tone, one her sister had not heard before. 

Eliza had always been one who obeyed in times where they were threatened, though it seems there was much Angelica needed to learn about her sister. She had changed with her husband's affair, she took more initiative in their relationship. Though that was not a topic that interested Angelica at this very moment, all that she cared about was keeping her sister and niece and nephew safe, Eliza’s stubbornness was going to get her hurt and she was not going to allow it. 

“Eliza, have you lost your mind, you could get hurt” Angelica responded to her sister, giving her a strong look of disapproval that had seemed to work when they were children. 

Though she seemed to be speaking to a brick wall as Eliza motioned for the children to stay hidden where they were before without a word of warning walked out of the room ensuring herself to close the door behind her. 

Eliza carefully walked down the stairs, regretful that she had not brought anything to defend herself with. 

“Alexander” she whispered hoping she would find her husband, somewhere in their home. Eliza searched the entire house for intruders, having found nothing she continued to the dining room where she was met with a practically lifeless Alexander, collapsed on the floor.

“ALEXANDER” she shouted before running over to his body.

“Please wake up my love’ she cried holding him near. 

What would happen next is something no one in the Hamilton House saw coming, if Alexander was going to be saved he needed to be seen by a doctor, and soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, new chapters ahead, I promise. Comment down below


	24. A reason to go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwwwww I've been gone for a while, school has been very stressful but I am finally caught up and will be updating more regularly once again.

The world we live in is driven by two great powers, love and fear. 

Daily we walk the line that could make us meet our fate. 

Any day, any decision, could lead us to our death. 

Eliza had never been one to believe in fate, she knew that she lived in a world that was dominated by the idea of worth. You are worth what you have, no she never agreed with those views but she kept quiet, knowing that if she dared to speak, she would be judged; punished. However all of those worries seemed to disappear in the flash of an eye that night. 

The night that her life changed forever.

Meeting him had been something she never could have expected. Falling in love with a man very little people she knew supported him. Leaving the life she once held dear behind, all for him, living the most amazing life until- that day. The day that contributed to one of the most heart wrenching tragedies in her life. Yet she still found a place in her heart to forgive him. And now as he lied there, his lifeless body in front of her, she felt broken. 

What would Eliza do without him? This man who was the cause of every heartbreak she had ever had was the source of all of her joy in life. He had given her what she loved most in this world, her children. What would they do if they were forced to live a life that didn't include their father? What would she do if she was forced to live a life that did not include the love of her life? She would find herself empty. Alone. Broken. 

-

Angelica stood at the doorframe of her sister’s bedroom watching her. 

It had been days since the robbery, days since her sister had given a smile, days since she had eaten. 

Eliza sat there.Frozen. Her face expressionless, waiting for her beloved's eyes to open. The doctor had barely finished his exam.

“The force that hit him on the head seemed to be a large one” she remembered him saying “There is not much we can do besides wait for Mr.Hamilton to respond” He had told her, but what exactly could she do in the time it would take him to respond to the treatment. 

Eliza felt as if her world was crashing before her. What if he didn't respond? Though she tried to keep her spirits high for their children, it was difficult going through all of it alone. Even in their roughest time, Eliza knew that she would have Alexander’s support, regardless of what they were going through. Yet now she was alone in her mystery, hoping that her dearest Alexander would awaken from his terrorizing slumber. 

She knew that Angelica wanted to give her support, nevertheless she felt as if her sister did not fully understand her. Angelica had never cared for Alexander, she had always believed that her sister had made the dumbest choice in her life to abandon the life of luxury that she once lived for what her family believed to be the grunt of the pack, though their social position had improved, some would say that they lived with the same amount of luxury that Eliza’s parents did, though none of that was important to Eliza, all that she had ever wanted was to be enough for Alexander, and they had finally gotten to the point where were one with each other, completely in sync and she could lose him forever. 

Eliza could not bear that thought, so she stayed by their bedside, praying;hoping that he would wake up. 

-

Weeks passed, Eliza continued by his side though keeping a brave face in the presence of her sister and of her children of course, she could not break in front of them being in the situation they were in. 

Unfortunately as more time passed, Eliza began to lose hope though it seemed every hope for Alexander’s recovery was lost a glimmer of hope shined through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> Comment down below


End file.
